Pant-like absorbent garments, such as adult incontinence wear as well as infant and children's diapers, swim wear and training pants, typically have adhesive fasteners on the sides for donning and removal, or else rely on the waist opening and leg openings to slide on and off the wearer. Adhesive fasteners wear out in as little as one use. Therefore, if a care giver checks the status of the wearer's absorbent garment contents by unfastening an adhesive fastener, the garment often must be replaced due to a worn out adhesive fastener even if the absorbent garment itself is not in need of changing.
Absorbent garments that slide on and off a wearer are often messy when full. Furthermore, in order to remove such absorbent garments, the wearer's clothing covering the absorbent garments, such as pants, must be completely removed. Checking the status of the wearer's absorbent garment contents is often just as cumbersome as changing the absorbent garment. 
There is a need or desire for pant-like, personal care absorbent garments that have refastenable side seams for ease of removal and donning without complete removal of a wearer's clothing.